Forgive Me For Leaving
by YourFriendCAnnes
Summary: Goku finally returns after being gone for 7 years, How did this affect Chi-Chi? A husband,father,being gone for so long and then reappearing years later?.
1. He's finally home

Forgive Me For Leaving

Ch.1

I stood their washing out a small glass, it wasn't really dirty but, I needed to do something to clear my mind. After being gone 7 years, he finally came back home, Goku, my Goku. Any other wife would be rejoicing over such an event, but not me. Am I glad he came home? Sure, who wouldn't be glad to see a loved one return home after being dead for 7 years? But why did I feel such hatred for him at the same time.

*Kami's Lookout*

Everyone ran up to their Hero, Goku. He had returned after being dead 7 years and saving the earth yet again. I stood their motionless, not knowing what to do, hug him? Hit him? All these mixed emotions, it was hard to decide what to do, and before I knew it he was standing right in front of me, smiling a big goofy grin. "Are you there Chi? Or do I have to "take" a hug and kiss?" he opened his arms for me, I slowly walked into them, hugging him tightly because we we're being watched by both of our sons and all our friends, so I had to pretend to be happy. He hugged me tightly in return whispering in my ear so no one could hear, "I can't wait until we're alone later Chi", After a few moments we let go of each other, He looked at me with a curious look in his eyes, as if he was trying to figure out what kind of mood I was in. We stared at each other for a few moments, thank kami krillin walked up and grabbed Goku on the shoulder, "Hey Goku, we're all meeting at Roshi's later! You coming or what?", Goku slowly turned to face his longtime friend, not wanting to take his eyes off me, It was such a pain sometimes being married to a saiyan, he could since my moods even when no one else could, a human man would just brush it off as "she's just being a woman" or "maybe it's her time of the month" but not Goku, he knew exactly when I was upset about something. Bulma walked up to me, rubbing my shoulder slightly, "Hey Chi-Chi, What's wrong?", I glanced up at her, holding back the tears that were building quickly, I couldn't stand being here, with all of them pretending to be happy to see him. I mean for God's sake he's been gone 7 years, all the nights I cried his name into a pillow as I cried myself to sleep, how could I just run up to him and pretend that everything is fine? I glanced at her quickly replying, "I'm fine Bulma, just tired and excited all at once", I forced a pitiful smile, knowing that I did a bad job, she asked me, "So you're not coming to Roshi's later?" I glanced up at Goku, I could feel his eyes on me, trying to figure out what kind of mood I was in. Good luck buddy, I'm not talking to you for a while. Almost sensing what I said in my mind. He walked over to where me and Bulma stood, "I think I'm gonna take Chi-Chi home, she isn't feeling well", Bulma looked up at him confused, "What makes you say that Goku? She's fine, tell him you're fine Chi-Chi", I glanced up at him, not knowing what he had planned, so I went along with it. "I am feeling a bit tired, I think I should lay down", Goku glanced over his shoulder at Gohan and Goten, "I'm gonna tell the boys, I'll take you home first and then meet them at Roshi's", I gave another pathetic smile for Bulma, "Well, I'll talk to you later Bulma", I walked off before she could respond, not really caring, I was more interested in what Mr. Abandonment had planned for me. We told the boys our plan and Goku lifted me into his arms and took off. We flew in complete silence, not saying anything. What do you talk about after someone has been gone 7 years? What's for dinner tonight? I wouldn't be surprised if he asked that. That thought almost made me chuckle if I wasn't in such a bad mood. I didn't know how I felt, I was glad he was here but, I wanted him to be here with me and the boys, I didn't want to give birth alone, I mean, I didn't because all of my friends were there, but I needed him. I needed my Goku. And where was he? Training in "other world" or whatever the hell it's called. I needed to see his big goofy grin, his constant nagging of "what's for lunch or dinner?", I needed to feel him next to me at night, but all I got was a cold pillow and an aching heart, I loved him so much, it was so painful being without him, I cried so much it felt like a part time job.

Finally we landed, but not at home. We were in some forest, it was really beautiful, with a lot of trees, a small river was flowing smoothly over some rocks, and a deer was drinking on the other end until it spotted me and Goku and ran into the trees disappearing from sight. Goku walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I jumped a bit because he caught me off guard, I was engrossed in these beautiful surroundings I forgot he was standing behind me, "God Goku, you scared me", I tried to pull myself from him, but of course, he didn't let go. He pulled me closer to him, kissing and licking up and down my neck, "I didn't bring you here to sight see Chi", and he let out a low growl as he spoke. God this felt so good, but I couldn't let sex keep me from being mad at him. But my body reacted, causing me to close my eyes, He moved his right hand down my hip, down my thigh, and then slowly up the spilt in my dress. Ok, if I was gonna fuss at him I couldn't let him go any further! Dear Kami, he's licking up my neck, with all the power I had, I mean, literally, I pulled from him. I heard him let out a low, fierce growl, one I had never heard before. I could still feel the heat on my neck where he had just had his "kissing/licking" attack on it. I turned around and saw that he was really pissed, but I had to get this out, I needed him to know how I felt. He looked at me for a moment, and then he walked over to the river bank with his back to me. He folded his arms and stood facing the woods, I felt intimidated by his stance, for some reason I lost my voice, I didn't know what to think let alone say to him. After a few silent awkward moments, he walked over to a tree a few feet away, and leaned up against it facing me, "Well, what is it Chi? I know it's something, just say it". He seemed so aggressive, I didn't like this side of him, at times like this I knew he wasn't human, he acted more like a saiyan, which I must admit, scared me sometimes, but I know Goku would never hurt me, ever. After I swallowed a few times, trying to wet my throat a bit, I finally spoke, "Goku, these years, have been the hardest of my life," he immediately stepped away from the tree walking towards me, a hard look on his face, "And it's been a walk in the park for me Chi? Is that what you think?" Of course, he puts this on me? Was he serious? I became furious, not knowing to yell profanity or just punch him repeatedly and have a sore hand later. So I went with plan C, stating my case, "So what am I supposed to do Goku? Greet you like everything is okay? Just let you come back into my life 7 years later and not be upset or pissed off? Are you kidding me?" He walked up to me and put one hand around my waist and the other on the back of my head and pulled me into a hard kiss. At first I didn't react but after he licked my lips a few times, I feel weak to his touch. His tongue move around in my mouth at such a seductive pace, I felt like I was floating, he tasted so good. As he kissed me, we moved slowly toward a tree until my back finally touched it. He broke the kiss to allow me to breath in some air. He spoke right above my lips, "Chi, I need you now, we can talk later", He took his right hand and used it to wrap my leg around his waist. He used his left hand to swiftly rip off my underwear. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I then slowly opened my eyes, looking right into his now dark brown eyes, "Goku, I just really missed you, I needed you here", The tears finally came down, I cried into neck as he entered me slowly. The pressure of his member inside me was a comforting feeling, I missed him so much, and I needed him inside me. I adjusted against him a little, I mean it had been 7 years, I had to get use to his size again. He whispered in my ear, "I'm here now Chi, I missed you so much, I thought about you all the time, I wanted to come home and be here for you". He started a slow pace, in and out of me, causing me to moan through me tears. He needed me now more than ever and I needed him, any disputes or arguments could wait, it was me and him here. Together.

His paced grew faster and faster as he rammed me up against the tree, God my back was gonna be sore later, I gripped his shoulders tighter, because all I do was hold on. My tears had dried and my moans of sorrow turned into moans of ecstasy. Goku knew exactly how to tease me, basterd, He would speed his pace up and get me closer and closer to the edge, and then slow down, making longer and harder thrust. He did this about 4 times, and every time my eyes would roll back in my head, how could something feel so good? He kissed me hard and then worked his way down my neck with a trail of kisses. He then started a hard and furious thrusting in and out of me. Dear Kami I could feel myself about to come, his right hand grabbed my thigh and his left hand grabbed the tree. I could hear the tree breaking beneath his hand. It took a lot of concentration for Goku when he made love to me, he had to make sure he didn't hurt me when we had sex because of his extraordinary strength, and he never did, but I can't say the same for the tree. Better it than me. By this point, I was moaning so loud, I'm sure every animal in the surrounding area ran away in from all the loud noises. Goku let out low growls right next to my ear, which was so sexy, and turned me on even more than usual. I was so wet, it was unbelievable, I could feel some of my juices sliding down my leg and I hadn't even came yet. Goku pounded me harder and harder against the tree, causing my body to bounce up and down on his member creating this pace that was in perfect sync with each thrust. I felt myself tensing up, I was coming and I could feel it building, "Goku….I'm so clos..", before I could finish I was coming all over his member, my whole body tensed up and I grabbed his shoulders as I moaned his name over and over with each flood of orgasms, my back arched off the tree, my body was so hard to control, the flood of pleasure I felt, I couldn't describe it if I tried. I felt goose bumps go all over my body. It was pure ecstasy. And Goku's continuous thrusting made it hard not to keep riding my orgasm. He continued to pump in and out of me at a faster pace now that I came, he had plenty of lubricant to help pick up the pace. I kept kissing and nibbling on his ear, "Please come inside me Goku, I need you", I wanted him now, I needed him. He trusted in and out of me few more times and then he tense upped, gripping my thigh and ripping a piece of tree off, I could hear the upper parts of the tree cracking from his reaction. His body started jerking upwards, pushing him further inside of me. He let out low growls, I could feel his body slowly relaxing against mine. I felt so complete with him here with me. I felt like nothing else in the world mattered. My Goku was here with me. He was all I would ever need. Breaking the moment..Goku moved swiftly out of me causing me to fall to the ground. "Ouch, the hell Goku?" He started fixing his pants in a hurry with a shocked look on his face, "Goten is on his way, he followed us Chi, get dressed", I immediately stood up, fixing my hair and trying to straighten my clothes. Good grief he had showed up 5 minutes earlier…."Hey mom, hey dad! What are you guys doing? You two were taking too long to come to Roshi's! Did ya get lost or something?" The stood a mini Goku looking up at me with that same goofy grin on his face, I smiled back at my little angel, "Of course we got lost, your father took a wrong turn", Goten looked at Goku laughing, "Is that true dad?, Did ya take a wrong turn?", Goku walked up and put one hand on Goten's head and playfully ruffled his hair, "Of course, because your mom was telling me which way to go", I playfully hit him on the arm, and we all laughed in unison. It felt good to be standing here as a family again. I felt tears of joy building but I held them back, I didn't want to ruin the mood with any tears, "So boys, let's get going to Roshi's, We don't want anyone else to come looking for us", Goku picked me up in his arms, and we all made our way to Roshi's.


	2. Just leave, and don't come back

Wow! I really appreciate all the great comments I've received! Thank You! Thank You! I don't know what to say, I'm just really glad I was able to write a story that would spark such quick responses! And by the way! I'm so sorry I didn't break the story into more paragraphs .! I know how much of a pain it might have been for some of my readers! I tried correcting this problem but it seems is a bit outdated _, or maybe I just suck! Who knows! But I did take that into consideration when I wrote this chapter! ^_^ XD I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and a safe shopping day black Friday! - *Waits 5 hours for a camera I could have bought on sale the next day anyway? O.O* But any who! Here's the last chapter to my interpretation of Chi-Chi's reaction to Goku coming home after 7 years! :O And yes, I already have an idea for another fanfic! Let me know if you have any suggestions! You can contact me through my blog: **unitedwelaugh, located on BLOGGER.**, And !

I'll have a sneak preview of my next fanfic posted there right after I finish writing this Lemon Beast! RaWr! ! O don't you just hate me? *please don't! cries* Alright! Alright! Here it is! The 2nd of 3 chapters! Bwahahahaha!

*Last Chapter! Goku and Chi-Chi had epic sex in the woods! _, and now their making their way over to Master Roshi's house to spend some time with family and friends! How does Chi-Chi feel about Goku now that he is finally home? What will be the outcome of their marriage? Divorce? :O! Read to find out!*

Ch.2 Just leave, and don't come back

I hold tightly on to him as we fly over to Roshi's, the man I have made so many sacrifices for, because to be honest, what other woman would put up with Goku and his lifestyle? Well, He is tall and handsome, and he's in perfect shape, I mean his body is just.. What woman wouldn't have sex with him? I mean his strength alone, he could easy hold me up against a wall 3 days and bang me continuously without taking a break. The thought of this made me blush a little in his arms, and a bit upset, because thinking of him with another woman, God, I would beat her until she couldn't see, I would, "Hey Chi, what's wrong?"

Feeling my emotions change so rapidly, I guess he was wondering why his wife went from aroused to furious in under 30 seconds, welcome to the world of being a woman, but I glanced up at him and smiled, "I'm fine Goku, just a bit tired", He slowed up and stopped in mid-air holding me closer to him he glanced up at Goten, who was also flying with us, "Hey buddy, Go on up ahead, me and your mom will catch up", Goten hesitated, looking a bit let down, he looked down at the massive ocean we were floating over, trying to get out his words while fighting back his small tears that were forming, as I looked at him trying to compose himself at such a young age, trying to be strong shouldn't be a burden small child should be concerned with, I could feel myself reaching a small boiling point, all the reasons I was upset with Goku were slowly coming back to surface, all the reasons he should be here with his family.

How can Goten live, thinking every time his father went out the door that he may not come back? He finally spoke with a small voice, so low that I could barely hear him, "You're not leaving….are ya dad?", Goku spoke with a confirmed voice, "Of course not son, me and your mother just need to have a little chat", This confused me a bit, What the hell were we going to talk about? I looked at him with furrowed brows but he refused to make eye contact with me. Goten still floated their staring at Goku who was looking at him, and I was staring at Goku confused. After a few moments of a staring contest, I adjusted in Goku's arms facing Goten, "We're coming sweetie, go on ahead to Roshi's it's only a few miles away in the distance I can see it". Goten glanced over his shoulder and then back at us, debating on whether or not to listen, how could he trust me?

All those nights I had to lie to him, telling him his father will be home one day, lying to my child every single day for 7 years, God, those memories were so painful. I looked away from Goten before he could see my tears form, so I hid my face in Goku's chest", I didn't want him to have any doubt in his mind that Goku wasn't going to Roshi's. Goku hadn't moved in the past few moments, which was weird for him, he would at least given a me a comforting squeeze or something, but he didn't move, he felt hard as stone, I mean not in terms of his perfect body, but emotionless, I didn't like this Goku, I was almost afraid of the near future "conversation". Looking up from my own thoughts, I watched our son slowly fly towards Roshi's, wishing I was going with him.

Swiftly letting go of my legs with his right arm, ,Goku placed two fingers on his head, causing me to let out a small scream because of how quickly it happen, I mean, we were floating over an ocean for crying out loud. We reappeared on a small island, I couldn't see Roshi's island nowhere in sight. I must admit, this island was beautiful, the trees moved calmly in the wind, the sand was a dark tan color and the ocean moved slowly on and off the shoreline. Forgetting I was still holding on to Goku's neck, I looked up at him. He moved in for a kiss, placing a small kiss on my lips and then demanding entrance to my mouth with his tongue. I wrapped my other arm around his neck as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed our way to the ground until my back touched to smooth sand. I could feel his hard member rubbing between my legs. I was slowly going into my stage of bliss, when suddenly he broke the kiss? The hell? He peeled himself off me and sat up next to me with his arms resting on his knees. I was so confused at this point, did he just get me aroused as a sick joke? I sat up slowly, sexually aggravated and pissed off. I brushed sand out of my hair and off my dress and sat next to him with my legs crossed. We both stared out into the ocean, not saying anything. I hated moments like this, the air was so thick, if I wasn't concentrating on my breathing I would probably explode. I didn't get what he was aiming for because Goku was never good with words. So I glanced at him, but he just sat there staring out into the ocean.

"Why did you cry in my arms Chi?" I looked over at him, not knowing how to answer that question. Where do I start? You being gone 7 years? Taking my 5 year old Gohan to another planet to have his life endangered? Or not being a father to Goten? I felt myself wanting to say all of it, but I couldn't, because I knew why he did it all, to protect us or earth. Is it evil of me to sometimes wish we lived on another planet he didn't have to protect every second of his life? These thoughts crossed my mind frequently. Of course I would never say it aloud, but as a desperate and lonely wife, one can only care for so long for people who don't even send a "thank you" card. God, what am I saying? I looked at my feet as I pushed them down deeper in the sand. I looked at him, holding back my tears, which of course I was terrible at doing, "Because of what Goten said Goku, that's why I crying", he grabbed my cheek softly and moved my face towards his, he looked me right in my teary eyes, "Chi, I won't ever leave you again, unless its absolutely necessary", I became enraged by what he said, Are you serious? Unless it's necessary? You're gone 7 years and you tell me you may possibly leave again? I snatch my face from his hand and I get up as quickly as my legs can take me and storm down the beach, its better we have distance between us so he can't hear me swearing, which is pointless because he's a Saiyan, he could probably hear me whispering on the moon from where he's standing now.

Of course, he caught up with me within mili-seconds, he grabbed my arm, and I attempted to take it out of his grasp, only causing me to do a retracting jerk with my body, it was like trying to take my arm from under a semi-truck. He pulled me to his chest, holding me by my shoulders, searching my face trying to find answers, "What do you want me to say Chi? That I won't ever leave again? What if I can't keep that promise?" I let my tears flow, the hell with it, he deserved to see me cry, he deserved to see me upset, he deserved to feel my pain for once. I yelled at him through my tears, "SO WHY EVEN COME BACK GOKU, WHY COME HERE FOR A FEW MONTHS? WHATS THE POINT? WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME? LEAVING AGAIN SOON? PLEASE…DON'T LET ME KEEP YOU HERE!" I moved out of his grasp, only because he let go, and I moved away from him. I turned my back to him, yet again walking down the beach trying to hold back what I really wanted to say. What did I wanna say? My heart was beating too fast and my thoughts were racing too fast. I didn't wanna face the truth even though it moved through my thoughts, what did I need from Goku? What did he ever give me besides my two beautiful boys? I'll give him that but.. I raised them alone? I turned and looked him right in the face, he had to know, and he had to hear it from me. My heart ached so bad, I could feel my whole body going numb from the emotional overload, but I couldn't do it again, him leaving? And then what? I go around pretending to be strong in front of friends and family? Why keep playing this sick game with myself and my family, which obviously didn't mean much to him. I can hear it now "Let me go save someone! But what about your family Goku? O, them, don't worry my pathetic wife will always be waiting for me". I didn't wanna do this anymore, I didn't want to be his wife anymore. I wanted to live my life free of this roller coaster of emotions, it was killing me, and I couldn't take it anymore. It had to end. Today. I looked him straight in his face, it hurt me so much, the pain in my chest, but I had to say it, I had to, "Goku, just leave now, and don't come back"

We faced each other. It was like this moment was never ending, a nightmare with no ending, and no relief in sight. He looked at me, with a confused look on his face, he flinched at what I just said, and he looked around the beach, as if trying to figure out what he just heard. He placed his hands on his head and paced back and forth. I wish he would just spit it out, just say it. He was glad to be rid of his nagging wife, now he could train and save planets without me making him feel guilty every time he came home from saving planets millions of miles away.

Catching me off guard, he charged up to me and grabbed my arm, "So that's how it is Chi-Chi? I sacrifice everything to keep you and our family safe, and you want me to just go? Just leave and never come back?" Didn't I just say it? Did he want me to spell it out in the sand for him? I tried to move out of his iron grip, because he was starting to squeeze hard on my arms, "Goku, let go of me!" he let me go immediately. Walking a few feet from me, he turned to face me, I could see him fighting back all his emotions, and I could see his hardened Saiyan core. And I didn't like it, "If this is how you feel Chi, I'll leave, and I won't ever come back". I looked back at him, not backing down one bit, "That's fine, but we're still going to Roshi's, you promised Goten". He walked over to me and reached for my hand, we stood face to face for a spilt second and then we reappeared at Roshi's house, right by the shoreline. I could hear the laughter coming from inside, this was going to be my greatest act yet, pretending to be happy, at this rate I could be in the running for an Oscar. I walked away from Goku towards Roshi's house, I couldn't look at him anymore, and it hurt. He called to me in a flat voice, "If it's possible can we keep this between us?" I stopped, He didn't know by now I was a pro at pretending to be happy? That was a requirement of our marriage I didn't know about before I married him. But number on that list will always be, "able to deal with random abandonment". I walked up to him, holding my composure, "Of course Goku".

A loud bang of Roshi's screen door broke our glares on each other. Bulma walked up to both of us smiling, "Hey you two! What took you guys so long? Goten said you sent him on ahead!", Goku spoke to her with smirk that didn't fit his face, more so Vegeta's, "We needed to have a talk, but that was pointless, so we're here", and then he walked towards Roshi's house and disappeared inside. Bulma had a confused looked on her face, "Okayyyy..that went well, What crawled up his ass and died?", I watched my ex-husband walk into Roshi's house without realizing I didn't hear a word Bulma said, "Hey, Chi-Chi, snap out of it, What happen between you two?", Bulma looked at me through concerned eyes, I didn't wanna discuss it anymore, the thought of him leaving was hard enough, but discussing it was out of the question. Bulma snapped her fingers in front of my dazed face, "Earth to Chi-Chi? Snap out of it". I blinked a few times and I pushed weak smile for her to see and I tried my best to lie, "Sorry, just deep in thought", she let out a heavy sigh, "Tell me about it Chi-Chi", she turned and walked towards the house but stopped once she noticed I wasn't following her. I couldn't go in there, I couldn't bear to wear a fake smile or fake conversation. I pushed some of my hair behind my ear, concentration or nerves who know, Bulma stood there, looking for an answer or some sort of explanation for my odd behavior. I looked at her, slowly falling apart I had to answer her quickly before I fell apart in front of her, "I'm gonna stay out her a while, I need some air, gone on inside Bulma", she started to walk back towards me, "But Chi-Chi, Why would you want to stay out here alone?", I lifted my hands up in an effort to stop her from walking any closer, "Its fine Bulma, really, I'm fine". She stopped walking and let her hands fall to her sides, knowing she was defeated, she stuck her hands in the pockets of her shorts and turned and left. I walked over to a small boulder and sat down in the sand. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Bulma standing on the porch, giving me one last plea to come inside with her eyes, but I nodded for her to go on inside, and she did.

*After a few moments, Gohan convinced me to come inside, and I painfully pretended everything was alright in front of our friends, the evening felt like it would never end, but thank God it did. Goku teleported all of us home, something I was dreading. What now? *

"Boy I tell ya, Roshi can play a game of checkers! I swear that guy cheats! No one can be that good at checkers! Geeez..", my oldest son complained as we walk in the house, I told Gohan years ago, and old man living on an island has nothing else to do but perfect his checker game and look at dirty magazines, well I didn't tell him that last part. This thought would have made me smile if I wasn't so depressed. Goku came in behind me and Gohan carrying a sleep Goten in his arms. He walked passed me without making eye contact as I closed the door behind him. Why did it hurt so much? Why didn't I want him mad at me? I was so confused, I didn't know emotional pain could be ten times more painful than physical pain. Goku disappeared down the hall to Goten's room to put him to bed. I walked to the kitchen and began to do pointless cleaning, I had to do something, and I had to take my mind off this whole situation and the idea of letting him go.

How would I tell the boys? I began washing out one single glass that was resting down inside the sink. I could feel his eyes piercing my back. Gohan had been watching me all night, he wanted to know what was going on, and he deserved to know, but what would I tell him? I told his father to leave again? That would be so sincere of me. I couldn't stand the thought of my boys hating me because of this. Was I being selfish? No, I wasn't, I couldn't do it anymore. I had to stand my decision or this sick cycle of leaving me and coming back would never end. I placed the glass I was washing out into the cabinet and slowly closed it. I turned to face my oldest son, I was going to tell him, I was going to tell him everything. Until I was looking him in the eyes, this eyes that looked so familiar. He had Goku's eyes, those same eyes that could either make me feel extremely happy or make me feel regret. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't form the words, I couldn't tell him, How could I? So I just left him guessing, I said the only thing any mother could say to their child in a time of desperation, "I'm so sorry Gohan, but it was for the best", and I walked pass him to my bedroom.

"Mom? What are you talking about? Mom?", I heard Gohan following me down the hall, but I didn't turn around, if I did, I may tell him the truth, the future I chose for him and Goten. A fatherless one. I finally reached my bedroom, I turned to close the door but Gohan stopped it with his massive hand, "Mom, What's going on? Tell me please…", Why was he pressing the issue, if I told him the truth it would only hurt him, make him hate me, and I wasn't ready for that yet….not now. Goku walked up behind him, and placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Go get some rest son, I'll talk to your mother", Gohan shook his head in disgust, and then closed his eyes to control his anger as he spoke, "I don't understand, you're gone 7 years, and you're finally here and we're still torn apart", he took his hand off the door, and slowly back up, "Please don't let this destroy us", as he spoke he glanced between me and Goku, he knew, of course he did, Gohan's a smart boy. He knew this had taken a toll on our family, hell he's been here, all those nights I cried myself to sleep, all those times I lied to Goten, telling him his father would be home one day to tuck him in at night and tell him a story about all his battles, God, How many lies have I told for this man? I went and sat on the bed, not wanting to face either one of them. I could hear low murmurs in the hall, finally one walked off, I guess Goku finally convinced Gohan to go to bed. I stood up and walked over to my dresser and began taking out some pajamas to wear, a pair of shorts and a tank. I saw Goku was still standing by the closed door, I looked at him with my change of clothes in hand, "Is something wrong? Is something missing in the bedroom my royal highness?", I spit it out with as much sarcasm as possible. He replied, "No, that's not it, I just wasn't sure if I was allowed to sleep in here Chi, that's all". Now he's going to play this "I'm so innocent game" give me a break. I spoke as I walked to the bathroom door, "Sleep wherever you want Goku, but rest assured there are no enemies here for you to fight", and with that I walked into the bathroom. A hot shower was much needed.

Hot water running all over my body was just what I needed. I couldn't remember the last time a shower felt so good. I could finally be alone with all my thoughts. My future without Goku. I couldn't bear to say it aloud, the thoughts were bad enough. Ugh, dating again would be a nightmare, Gohan and Goten wouldn't approve of anyone I bought home, they would never be good enough, they would never be Goku. DEAR GOD! I couldn't go 5 minutes without thinking of him, I moved further under the water so it could run down my back. The same back Goku had pressed up against a tree a few days ago…while he..Screw it! Disgusted with my own thoughts I reached to turn off the water, when two hands covered mine.

Goku stood behind me placing small kisses on my shoulder and, licking it after every kiss. I whispered through my lips, "Goku, what are you doing?", he moved up to me neck and placed rough kisses on it, still not replying, so I asked again, "Goku, what are you…", but before finish it, he grabbed my left breast and inserted two fingers inside me. Now how in the hell could I ask my question under these circumstances? He kissed his way up to my ear, finally deciding to answer my question, "I wanna finished what we started on that beach", and he growled as he spoke, God he turned me on when he did that, Saiyans knew exactly how to pleasure a woman. He then turned me around and pressed me up against the wall under the water. He kissed me roughly causing me to moan out of reflex. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed slowly under the water, and would break for air occasionally and let the water run between our faces. His hard chest pressed up against me mixed with the heat of this water was enough to make any woman come! And he wasn't even inside me yet! I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, as if that was possible, and began working my tongue deeper inside his mouth. He growled really low as our lips broke and met back up with each kiss, one of his hands found my left breast, and he gave it a small squeeze, while rubbing his thumb on my hard nipple in small circular motions. I was so wet by now, I couldn't tell the water from my own juices running down my leg. He gave me one long kiss, and then he moved down my body leaving a trail of hot kisses, until he finally reached my flower, attacking my bud with his tongue, I immediately pressed my back against the wall, God, I needed something to hold on to, so I placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on the shower knobs behind me. How much longer did he expect me to last? With him sucking and nipping at my bud, I felt that numb feeling building up inside my body, that feeling of total bliss was getting closer.

He kept kissing around my bud, and then finally, he sucked on it for several moments. I let out continuous loud moans causing me to press my head against the wall of the shower, my eyes completely closed, I had to concentrate hard not to come, and he was driving me insane. He gave my bud one last, long lick and then kissed his way back up to my mouth, and then he started kissing my neck as he spoke, "Chi….*kiss*….you're…..*kiss*….gonna….*kiss*…..wake up the boys with your moans". Look who's talking? You expect a woman to be quiet under these circumstances? I was in too good of a mood to fuss so I kept this thought to myself. Goku lifted me off floor and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist. We made our way to the bed, kissing all the way there. He laid me on the bed, never breaking the kiss for air. He broke the kiss and held his lips right above mine. He entered me slowly, inch by inch, I moaned as he pushed himself further inside of me. Once he knew he reached his limit inside me, kissed me again. He gripped my shoulders as he started a rough pace in and out. I grabbed on to his shoulders and dug my nails in his back. I kissed his neck as he pumped in and out, in and out, Kami I was losing it. I could hear the headboard slamming against the wall. I had to hide my mouth in his shoulder so I wouldn't scream out loud.

But at the rate we're going the whole forest was going to wake up. I had to think quickly while having the best sex of my life, so I spoke quickly as I could in his ear, "Goku, we got to move to the floor". He let out a low growl, and looked at me in confusion, "We gonna wake the boys with the headboard", I pointed to the nearly broken headboard above my head. He kissed me on more time and then smiled, "Don't move Chi", I looked at him in confusion as he stood at the foot of the bed. He grabbed the entire mattress and pulled it to the floor with me on it! I let out a small screech, "You could have warned me first!", and he smiled as he climbed on the mattress and kissed me passionately, tasting the inside of my mouth. He slowly re-entered his member inside of me and started his hard pace again. It wasn't long before I was moaning so loudly that he had to kiss me occasionally to quiet me down. I was so close it was painful, I was in the midpoint of my orgasm, the point between pure bliss and prolonging it, I wanted to ride this one out, unlike the one in the forest.

He kissed me and stayed right above my lips as he thrusted in and out of me, with his growls and my loud moaning, we we're getting closer to our peaks. He kissed me before he spoke, "Tell me when you're coming Chi", he picked up his pace, I heard the sheets he was gripping rip under his hands, their goes $54.99 on 300 thread count sheets. His pace was so erotic, we moved together in unison creating most pleasurable ride. I couldn't take it anymore, my body began to tense up and I could feel my defenses against his thrusting weakening. I moaned right outside his lips, "I'm coming Goku, I'm coming!", as I came he kissed me to mask the volume of my moans, my whole body shook as I rode out my orgasm to the bitter end, I wanted every part of it. He kept thrusting until he came a few moments later, breaking our kisses to let out a low growl against my neck as he came.

We laid there, both of us trying to catch our breath, covered in sweat, making our shower completely pointless. Neither one of us wanted to move, I know I didn't. I enjoyed having him here, inside me. I began running my fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. He kissed my neck in return. Moments grew into minutes, and eventually Goku moved off me and laid behind me with his arms around my waist. He pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep. I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and what was going to happen between us. Did I still want him to go? Or did I want him to stay? I couldn't bear these thoughts again. So I followed Goku into a much needed sleep.

*What's going to happen between our favorite couple? :O Did this great love making make up for years of pain and suffering? :O* Find out next chapter!

YEA YEA! I hope you great people love this chapter, plenty of Lemons for ya ^_^! Comment, Rate! Let me know if I need to make any adjustments to my paragraphs or any fonts, I wouldn't want you go to blind reading my story O_O! dosent have the best editing! But hey! They do have some great fanfiction! XD The 3rd and final chapter will be up Monday morning!, because after Monday its back to work and college! 8( *cries* but enough about that! For a sneak peek at next chapter visit my blog : **unitedwelaugh, which is on BLOGGER** Saturday night! and if you're bored and need something to watch you can check out my 2 youtube pages

1)**GoldenBearMKTG**

2)**FlyingHeadsMusic**

**AND THE BLOG! unitedwelaugh BLOGGER**


	3. Story Update

OMG! Im so sorry I wasn't able to update my story on Monday as I stated in my last chapter! _, If you wonderful people could just hang in there with me a few more days, I'm right in the middle of finals! And I'm about to pull my hair out! *Pulls hair out of a brush*, So I promise, the final Chapter will be up by Sunday night December 4th! DON'T HURT ME! _ Just hang in there! I will finish this story!


	4. I'll wait forever

:O….Its finally time! The epic finale to this…this….story! I'm so proud of my 800+ story views! And of course my wonderful reviews! EPIC! But any who, as promised this is the final chapter on Dec.4th! ^_^ - I came up with the idea for this last chapter early in the morning…kind of weird but, it just hit me like a ton of bricks! *Gets crushed by a ton of bricks, dies, and is unable to ever finish the story!* :O …That would be just awful…a bit funny, but awful. _..I'm so glad so many people were able to enjoy my story and PLEASE! PLEASE! Read until the end! I'm brain storming for a new story but I need a bit of help from all my wonderful *800+* readers! ^_^ ..So enough about me! Here it is! The final chapter of Harry Potter!... _…I mean..my Goku and Chi-Chi story..Will they be together? Goku dies? Chi-Chi dies? O_O! YOU GOTTA READ IT!BAHAHAHAHAHA!

Here it is..! BTW…This story is kind of my own personal time line, so please forgive me if I'm off track, I try to focus more on the emotional point of view, not the combat, which owns by the way! ^_^

*I can't take the anticipation! Finals suck! _*

"O God!" Goku slams me up against the wall as he thrust harder and harder, deeper and deeper inside me, I don't know how much more I can take. I kiss him hard as he picks up his pace, we break from our passionate kiss, my lips just above his as I try to concentrate on controlling my body, but at this rate of thrusting, that's almost impossible. I throw my head back against the wall as my eyes start to shut tight, God I can feel myself losing control. Goku kisses and licks my neck, God he was driving me insane. My body starts to tighten up, I can feel myself losing control. I wrap my arm around his neck, preparing myself for release. Our moans get louder and louder….and then….

I wake up, covered in my own sweat, when were these dreams going to end? I looked around at the empty bedroom, alone. Ever since me and Goku separated theses dreams got worse and worse. It had been 3 months since we shared a bed together. It seemed so cold without him here, next to me. Our last argument had been the worse, I called him a coward…told him he wasn't man enough to be a father and a husband, but was I wrong? He told me he needed to train, that some guy named Cooler was coming to earth looking for revenge because he killed his brother Frieza, so here I am yet again playing the role of the desperate lonely housewife and mother. I couldn't control my anger, I just let the words flow, and I told him straight to his face. It seemed like it happen yesterday, but it was weeks, months ago:

*Flashback*

"So what does all of this mean Goku? You're leaving again? You can't be serious?" He stared at me with those innocent eyes, hoping I would understand that fighting was what he lived for, but what part of his do I fit in? His convenient piece of ass? He wanted me to understand, but how do you explain leaving someone constantly? Over and over. I leaned against the kitchen counter, I had to hold myself up for support as I spoke, I was afraid I would pass out from all this pressure or anger or happiness..I didn't know anymore, I didn't know myself. Hell, I didn't know Goku either. "If he does come here and fight you and you die…what's going to happen?" He walked away from the doorway of the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. He rubbed his forehead a few times before he spoke, knowing what he said would be the most important thing he could ever say to me. He knew what he said would break my heart, he knew that he would finally have to let me go. Let me live my life without him this time, no more waiting. He placed both hands down on the table and he looked at me, straight in the eye, without even blinking, "Live without me".

*Back in the bed*

I pulled my knees to my chest and cried into the covers over them, I couldn't believe he was willing to die so easily and not care about any consequences with his family. I couldn't bear to be in the same house with him anymore, so I told him to leave that day, right now. If I was going to be alone I wanted to get use to it, not have him here and then boom. Dead. I had seen Goten cry that much when I told him Goku wasn't going to live here anymore. Gohan looked disappointed in me, as if I had given up on him or let him down, who knows. No one talked too much in this house anymore. I laid down on my cold pillow and rolled over to look at the time, a little past 4 a.m. I pulled myself out of bed, might as well get up and start on breakfast, since going back to sleep would be almost impossible. The house seemed so quiet, so still. I walked in the kitchen and turned on the light, looking at the chair he sat in was so hard for me…I needed him here, but not as a tease, I needed him here forever.

As usual, Goku came about lunch time every day to pick up Gohan and Goten and spend the day with them, training and etc. So around 1 p.m. I heard his usual 3 knocks on the door, I heard Gohan from the living room, "I got it mom! It's Dad" I kept washing dishes, trying to prepare myself mentally for this confrontation. Goku had been picking the kids up for 3 months straight everyday around the same time, and every time I saw him, it became harder and harder to be away from him.

I heard his footsteps behind me, "Hey there" I turned around and spoke briefly, "Hey" Seeing him in civilian clothes was really weird because he pretty much wore his training outfit all the time. I heard him walking closer to me until he stood right next to me. I looked up from washing the dishes, it had been a while since I stood so close to him. "Chi, I just want you to know, that even though were not together, I'll always protect you" He reached up and held my left cheek in his hand. He pulled my face closer to his, I placed my hand on his hard chest to stop the kiss. I turned back to washing dishes, thinking of a way to get him out of the kitchen I lied, "Goku, I just want to be alone, maybe you should wait in the living room" I began washing a glass that had been cleaned five times already. I had to keep busy, tears were building up and I didn't want to cry in front of him, I didn't want him to see how hard it was for me. I couldn't get weak now, I had a whole future of being alone ahead of me.

He let out a disappointing sigh and placed both hands in his pockets, "Why are you doing this Chi? Why are you tearing us apart like this? I know he's joking…Did he just say, "I'm tearing us apart?" He can't be serious, I turned the water off that one pathetic glass I had been washing 20 minutes in the sink, I walked over to the fridge as I spoke, " No Goku, tearing us apart is your department, remember?" I began taking out all the pre-cooked food I made for Gohan and Goten, of course they would go hunting and all that but, I liked for them to have at least a few home cooked meals when they stayed with their father. Yet again he broke my train of thought, "So it's my fault you told me to leave? Is that it Chi?" So he was thinking of a way to blame this on me? Make me feel guilty about him not living here? When he's the one who decided to play Mr. Hero to the world and for a Husband to me, give me a break. After stacking about 30 tupperware bowls on the kitchen counter, flustered, I brushed my hair back behind my ears, trying to keep my anger to a minimum, I tried to answer calmly, "Goku, if there is a chance you're going to die on me again, I rather live alone now, then you being here with me and the kids and then all of a sudden I'm without a husband and their without a father again, I don't want to see them get hurt again Goku, you know that"

Now the tears were flowing, it seemed like every time we talked now I was either crying or yelling, or at least that what Gohan says I do. He walked up to me with his arms open, "Chi, I know.." But I held up my hands to stop him, "Please Goku just save it" He stopped in his tracks, a bit taken back by my suddenness. He let his hands fall to his sides, "You just don't love me anymore do you Chi?" I had never considered it, Do I love him? He stood there waiting for an answer, Should I lie? I didn't really know what our marriage was anymore. Before I could answer he shook his head and walked out the kitchen. I heard the front door slam. Guess I didn't answer fast enough.

I couldn't take our little emotional conversations anymore, so I came up with the idea that Gohan and Goten would Go over to Goku's *Which was new GR Bulma built for Goku, with few bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs* I didn't want to look at him anymore, it was draining me emotionally. I was tired of being upset and confused whenever he came around. When the kids were gone, that left me here alone, so sometime Bulma would come hang out. On this particular day she came over, I needed a little help in the garden, "Ya know Chi-Chi, I could hire someone to keep your garden in top shape" I looked at Bulma, always thinking of ways to help me, She was a very good friend and the only one I could truly talk about Goku with when it came to our marriage. And she was also the only other woman in the whole universe who was married to a Saiyan. I pulled on some weeds, "No thanks Bulma, I need something to keep me busy, gets boring out here" She sat back with her knees pulled to her chest, she looked down as she spoke, "Maybe Goku could help you?" I stopped pulling weeds and let my head drop for a moment, I took a deep breath and released it, "Bulma, You know me and Goku.." She spoke quickly before I could finish my sentence, I felt like an iPod stuck on repeat. "I know I know but still Chi-Chi, you could give him another chance right?" She looked at me almost pleading, everyone, Krillin, Yamcha, even Master Roshi, they were all begging me to give Goku another try, another chance to break my heart. Easy for them, there on the outside looking in, Their not married to him.

I looked up at the sky, it was such a beautiful day, I remember sharing days like these with Goku right after we got married. Those memories were so far gone, they were almost like dreams, almost like they never happen, us being happy. Feeling my emotions get the best of me, I stood up and brushed the potting soil off my dress, I looked up at Bulma with a faint smile, "How about I grab us some lemonade?" She stood up, searching my face for answers, which was pointless, She wasn't going to find any, and I had no more tears for Goku.

I came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of lemonade, not looking up I spoke, "Bulma, I didn't know if you wanted pulp or not so I bought out both kinds" And I saw him, Goku. Laughing and talking with Bulma, the last time I saw him was a month ago, when he walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door. I swallowed, not wanting my throat to get dry, I sat the lemonade tray down on a nearby picnic table. I adjusted the glasses and spoons on the tray, keeping my mind off this whole situation, I didn't want to lose control of my emotions, and I had to stay calm. He called over to me, "Hey Chi, No hello?" I looked up at him and then back at the lemonade tray, I took a deep breath and walked over to him and Bulma, I was going to give him a "hello" he wasn't going to forget. It seemed like it took forever for me to reach him but I finally did, "What are you doing here Goku?" He looked at me confused, I guess expecting a hug and boutique of flowers. We went back and forth

"No hello Chi? Just that"

"Yes Goku, Just that. So what are you doing here?"

"I can't come by?"

"What for? You don't live here?"

"But my kids do"

"What's your point?"

"I just said it Chi"

Forgetting Bulma was standing there she nervously spoke, "I think I'll have some lemonade, excuse me" She quickly walked over to the picnic table, leaving me and Goku alone. He spoke as soon as she was out of hearing range, "I came to ask you something Chi, walk with me?" I didn't expect this, what would he want to ask me? I agreed, and we walked a few yards into the nearby forest. We walked next to each other, just strolling through the forest down a path that lead to a small pond.

When we finally reached it, he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. A hard passionate kiss, he pulled me against him so I could feel his already hard member. I pulled back from him, catching my breath. I tried pulling away but he spoke, "Don't Chi" I searched his face for answers, I could tell he wanted me, really bad. I guess he wasn't having sex with anyone because I sure as hell wasn't. He kissed me again, holding the back of my head. He gently kissed my lips over and over, finally placing his tongue inside my mouth, tasting every part of my mouth. I placed both of my hands on his chest, all this kissing was making me light headed, for such a goof he was a great kisser. He gave me several kisses before he finally spoke, " The battle is tomorrow and I need your help" I opened my eyes and looked at him, How the hell could I help him with his battle tomorrow? He saw my confusion and smirked a little and kissed me again, "I need to be inside you Chi, Saiyans can't live on battle and food alone" He knew exactly what to say to turn me on…Damn him. We stared at each other, I looked away then back at him, and I was so confused, So he just wanted to have sex with me one last time? I pulled from his embrace, So I was just a convenient piece of ass for him. I started walking back towards the house, he appeared in front of me, which caught me off guard and made me jump. He pushed me against a tree, "Chi…I need you, it's been 4 months, I can barely concentrate, I need you…I love you Chi" Those last words burned me. Why did he have to say it?, why did he have to say he needed me? He was breaking all my defenses, all my so called weeks of "preparing to be alone" were going to shit, I tried prolonging his proposal, "Why don't you find some other woman? We're technically separated" I was so full of it, If another woman went within 5 feet of my Goku…"Ugh, now he has me calling him "My Goku" again…..Damn him again. He smirked again, "Chi, me and you both know that's not an option" He's a smart fellow. I guess I could consider it him making love to me for the last time, because if he died, it would "technically" be the last time. So I agreed, "Ok Goku, time and place?" He held my cheek as he kissed me, but the kiss grew out of control. I had one leg wrapped around his waist and both arms around his neck, and he was letting out low growls. He started sliding his hand up my thigh until we heard Gohan calling in the distance, "Dadddddd! Mommmm! Where are you?" I broke the kiss, "Your GR, midnight" He nodded his head , and we broke our embrace and walked back towards the house.

"So you're giving up that ass after all huh?" Bulma spoke with a big grin stretched across her face. When Goku left and the kids were in bed, we finally had a chance to discuss my "nightly appointment" with Goku. I continued to fold clothes, "Well, we are still married, so we can still have sex" She rolled her eyes and looked at me smiling, "Chi, you're his midnight hooker, just admit it" I threw a pair of socks at her, I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, it felt good. I got up to put some clothes away in the hall closet, "I'm not his hooker" Bulma followed me as she spoke, "O please Chi, he comes over, ask for that booty, and you put out..correction, you're his hoe!" She was laughing so hard I thought she was going to bust a vein, "Look who's talking, if Vegeta called right now and asked you to come home for sex you would go running! Admit it Bulma" She tried to think of a good defense, "Well….that's…not…Ok, so it is true, but we're not talking about me and prince boy, we're talking about you and the positions Goku is going to have you in tonight!" Good God, Bulma didn't care what she said, her and Vegeta were almost too perfect.

We laughed and talked until about 11:45pm, that's when Bulma decided it was time for her to go because I needed to get ready for my "ass tapping". Which was true. So after she left I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and watched television in the living room as I waited for Goku. I wasn't' really focusing on what I was watching because I was too nervous. I didn't know why, me and Goku had had sex plenty of times. I guess because it could be our last time, forever. Ugh, I didn't want him to find me crying, I was determined not to be a Debbie Downer, I was going to enjoy this night even if it killed me. Three knocks at the door broke my daydream, he was here. I opened the door, he was smiling, and out of reflex I smiled back, "Are you ready Chi?" Of course I was, I nodded and he swiftly picked me up and we disappeared.

We reappeared inside his GR, he gently let me down out of his arms. I looked around the GR a few moments, he stood behind me watching each movement I made. I walked over to the panel and began studying all the buttons when he grabbed my waist from behind and started kissing on my neck, I wanted an explanation of all these buttons, "Goku, how do you remember what each button does?" He turned me around and kissed me, "Chi, I didn't bring you here for a tour" he let out a growl and started a trail of kisses down lower and lower until he reached my flower. He started kissing it and licking it through the material of my dress, which was a tease beyond anything I could ever explain, it made me moan out loud out of reflex. He kissed his way along my waist, licking at the hem of my dress. He ripped it off, leaving me standing before him in my panties. I didn't wear any underwear, What was the point? He placed my leg on his shoulder, licking and nibbling at my bud. He licked all around it, teasing me and then he would suck on it and then lick a long trail up and down it over and over. I held on hand in his hair and one hand on the panel, turning on several lights with my hand. I felt myself getting hot, so I stripped off the rest of my clothes except for my bra.

I was losing consciousness, his mouth on my bud was driving me crazy. My body was getting rigid and I could feel my heart beat racing, I could hear him letting out low growls as he sucked harder on my bud, my back started to arch off the panel. He sucked harder and inserted two fingers inside me and started a fast pace, the same rhythm he was sucking my bud. I was moaning so loud It was echoing off the walls of the GR. "Goku…Goku…Ahh…I… can't…" I felt myself coming, I was so near, and then he suddenly pulled away. He turned me around, I could hear him ripping his clothes off as I tried to gather my senses, it was so hard to think under this conditions. He spread my legs open more and slowly entered me, I let out a small gasp of air because I had to adjust to his size. He reached under my arms and grabbed both of my breasts, after he ripped my bra off, he began to rub my nipples with his thumbs. He started a slow hard pace, each thrust was hard and slow. He would pull all the way out and then thrust hard inside me. This pace was driving me insane, and he was massaging my breast causing my nipples to be extremely hard. He was kissing and licking my ear as he spoke, "Tell me when you're coming Chi, I want to come at the same time" He wanted me to think at a time like this? All I could do was nod my head. He picked up his pace, he started ramming in and out of me at a faster pace. My whole body was bouncing up and down to the rhythm of his thrusting. I was moaning so loud that it turned into screams of ecstasy. He kissed my shoulder and neck as he growled low trying to keep his composure. I closed my eyes as I tried to focus on everything. How much I loved him and how I couldn't live without him. Goku was everything to me. He was my reason for living, he had given me two wonderful children and kept our world safe regardless of the consequences. He did it to keep us safe and give us a better life, even if that meant he couldn't be a part of it.

My moans grew louder and louder, my flower started contracting around his member, I was so wet now, my liquids allowed him to speed up his pace even more, my whole body arched against his as I called to him, "I'm coming….Goku….I'm….coming" He continued to pound inside me as I screamed his name over and over riding this orgasm to the end. My eyes rolled back in my head as he continued his hard thrusting causing me to come again and again. Then finally he came inside me, letting out one long growl as he thrusted upward pumping his seed inside of me. He held me there as we both tried to gain control of our breathing, covered in sweat.

We lay together in his bed, my head was on his chest and my hand rubbed up and down his rock hard stomach. He wrapped his arm tightly around my body, pressing me against him, "Well, coming at the same time went well" He let out a low chuckle, mixed with a low growl. I let out a small laugh, that plan did go down the drain, but what did he expect under those conditions? Geeez! I looked up at him, all the humor gone from his face, he had a troubled look on his face as he spoke, "Chi, I love you more than anything or anyone in the universe, The reason I fight is for you, I can go on because I know you're safe and happy. And if us not being together makes you happy, then I'm game." I looked up at him and then I kissed him a few times. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Goku, I just want you to be mine, I'm tired of sharing you with the universe, and You're my Goku. But I know I can't do that, and in order to be with you I must learn to accept that fighting is a part of you and always will be" He pulled me into another kiss, this time rolling on top of me. I grabbed his hair as he kissed me roughly. He started trails of kisses down my neck and then he stopped and looked at me, "Chi, I'll do my best to be a better husband and father, I promise. I'll fight until my last breath, I'll fight to live, no matter what" Goku was so sincere when he spoke, so innocent and caring. I brushed a piece of hair out of his face, "I know Goku, and You always do". We kissed again before we spoke.

"I love you Chi"

"I love you Goku"

The next day we both stood in front of the GR watching the sun rise. Goku turned and looked at me, "Time for me to go Chi" I hugged him, trying to remember everything about him, his touch, and smell, anything I could hold on to. My tears started to fall, I never wanted to let him go. After what seemed like years, I finally let go. He kissed me softly on the lips, "I love you so much Chi" He wiped my tears away with his hand, "Come on Chi, You know I'm coming back" He gave me a smile and back up out of my embrace, slowly rising into the air. My heart beat started speeding up, I didn't want to see him go, 3 months wasted, God how I wish I could go back and get those 3 months back, all those nights he could have been making love to me and holding me in his arms as I fell asleep each night. I love his so much, How could I ever imagine living without him? He was my everything, My Goku. Holding back more tears I finally got my words out, "I'll wait for you forever Goku" He nodded, and disappeared from my sight.

*Of Course Goku kicked Cooler's ass and he moved back in and of course they didn't get a divorce! ^_^* CRIES LIKE A BABY! O MY GOD! ITS OVER! Well my fellow readers, I hope you enjoyed this DBZ story, I know I did! And again thanks for all the lovely reviews and all the motivation for me to continue writing this story and of course forgiving me for the late update 0_0…Remember Be Inspired and Take Care! ^_^ oooooBTW..HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY! AND THANKS FOR GETTING MY STORY TO 800+ VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE TO EPIC TO DESCRIBE! XD


End file.
